Soul Reaper or Goddess?
by aoikikuhime
Summary: Orihime finally show her true Zanpokto power and form. When battling with Arrancar/Espada Yammy.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Reaper or Goddess?

{Discamer: I don't own bleach.}  
'thoughts'  
"talking"  
(things you needed to know)  
*'inners thoughts/zanpokto thoughts*

-Orihime's powers/abilities- 

• Weapon name-Shun Shun Rikka

•Santen Kesshun- meaning 'triple heavenly linking shield''- defensive technique that uses Baigon, Hinagiku, and Lily. 

•Koten Zanshun- meaning 'solitary heavenly cutting shield'- offensive technique that uses Tsubaki. 

•Sõten Kisshun- meaning 'twin heavenly returning shield'- healing technique that uses Shun'ou and Ayame.

Pairings:  
Orihime Inoue & ?

Appearance:  
Orihime Inoue has brown eyes (which seem to change color at times) and long caramel hair with bangs behind her ears supported by hairpins.

Personality:  
Orihime is friendly, humorous, sensitive, and kind. She come off as naïve and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school. Additionally, according to Tatsuki, Orihime has the fighting skills of a black belt. Orihime has a tecdency to rush into situations without thinking, sometimes leading to embarrassing or even dangerous consequences. She also tends to have an overactive imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios, such as initially fanasizind a date with Ichigo. Aside from Rangiku Matsumoto and possible Tessai Tsukabishi, no one shares Orihime's tastes. Her favorite food is red bean paste, and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes. She enjoys cheese and butter most of the time, especially butter on baked potatoes. She also likes Cake (sometimes but not always) rice and ice cream ( as seen eating in the anime). She tends to zone out with her mouth open and loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about.

:Orihime p.o.v.:

I remember that a hollow was near by, but then there was darkness.

_______________________________

I waken with me coughing up some blood and see blood all around me. And Tatsuki (my best friend ever) laying in her own blood, simi-dead, very close to death that I sent out Sõten Kisshun to heal her. When I should see what injured us and then get away from it.

An arrancar no less an Espada number ten Yammy look at me and started this way I look at Tatsuki.

* say my name and waken me Orihime show every one my real form I am your Zanpokto.*  
'what if I can not protect her Inner what if I am still to weak'  
*stop that I am your Zanpokto and your emotions power me if you don't believe in yourself I will weak and there is not to help us now get it together now Hime*  
'thank you I think I am ready to hear your real name now'  
*good now listen Hime my name is Shun Shun Rikka- come together by the wind, water, earth, and fire, bring life and love above hate and death, open the doors to my heart, release my regets, pains, and sorrows. *  
my zanpokto:  
"Come together by the wind, water, earth, and fire, bring life and love above hate and death, open the door to my heart, release my regets, pains, and sorrows- Shun Shun Rikka." I whispered.  
And my hairpins connected and formed my Zanpokto/sword. Which haves three different level: healing, offensive, and defensive technique.  
_________________________________________________________________

Need ideas to see who she is pair with:

Ulquiorra

Ichigo

Aizen

Grimmjow

Toushiro


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Reaper or Goddess?

{Discamer: I don't own bleach.}  
'thoughts'  
"talking"  
(things you needed to know)  
*'inners thoughts/zanpokto thoughts'*

-Orihime's powers/abilities-  
• Weapon name-Shun Shun Rikka

•Santen Kesshun- meaning 'triple heavenly linking shield''- defensive technique that uses Baigon, Hinagiku, and Lily.  
•Koten Zanshun- meaning 'solitary heavenly cutting shield'- offensive technique that uses Tsubaki.  
•Sõten Kisshun- meaning 'twin heavenly returning shield'- healing technique that uses Shun'ou and Ayame.

Pairings:  
Orihime Inoue & ?

•Ichigo-0  
•Aizen-0  
•Ulquiorra-3  
•Grimmjow-2  
•Toushirou-0

-recap-  
:Orihime p.o.v.:

my zanpokto:  
"Come together by the wind, water, earth, and fire, bring life and love above hate and death, open the door to my heart, release my regrets, pains, and sorrows- Shun Shun Rikka." I whispered.  
And my hairpins connected and formed my Zanpokto/sword. Which haves three different level: healing, offensive, and defensive technique.

Chapter Two

He (Yammy) kept coming my way but Chad stop him and told me ''to get Tatsuki and run away.''

I told Chad, "No I will not run anymore I going to fight him and don't get in my way you will just get hurt human."  
They (Yammy & Ulquiorra) heard me said that.

With that said I step in front of Chad. And took the attack that was pointed at Chad, then said "Is that all you have I thought you would have more power I guess I was wrong. You can't hurt me like that Arrancar, you can't even touch me, and you are too weak. The one behind you might give me a scratch but that all.

"Yammy you are going to pay for hurting Tatsuki," I began to said my incantation:  
"Unlock the power,  
Power over time,  
Help me destroy my enemies,  
Aid those who I call friends,  
Who help to protect me,  
Release the curse,  
Please help me be,  
My former self."

The fourth ranked Espada was having troubles standing but Yammy was death because my spiritual pressure was to much for him to handle. But with him death my former self disappeared just leaving my caring self their. I looked arounded to see Yammy dead not even ten feet away from me.

Ulquiorra stated the facts: " Orihime you will came with me or you will be the death of your friends?! I will give you twenty-four hours to decide and to give me your answer and I will not wait either."

I could not believe, this why me, what did I do this time!. I don't know what to do I can't live with the death of my friends on my conscious. But I can't live to be called a tatior either.

_______________________________

Should she go with Ulquiorra or stay on earth?

Who should she be pair with:  
•Ulquiorra Schiffer  
•Grimmjow  
•Aizen  
•Ichigo  
•Toushirou

Maybe she should going to the soul society?

I needs some help please writer block!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Reaper or Goddess?

{Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.}  
'Thoughts'  
"talking"  
(things you needed to know)  
*'inners thoughts/zanpokto thoughts'*

-Orihime's powers/abilities-  
• Weapon name-Shun Shun Rikka

•Santen Kesshun- meaning 'triple heavenly linking shield''- defensive technique that uses Baigon, Hinagiku, and Lily.  
•Koten Zanshun- meaning 'solitary heavenly cutting shield'- offensive technique that uses Tsubaki.  
•Sõten Kisshun- meaning 'twin heavenly returning shield'- healing technique that uses Shun'ou and Ayame.

Pairings:  
Orihime Inoue & ?

•Ichigo-0  
•Aizen-0  
•Ulquiorra-3  
•Grimmjow-4  
•Toushirou-0

Soul Society- 0  
Earth- 1  
Hueco Mundo- 0

-recap-

Ulquiorra stated the facts: " Orihime you will came with me or you will be the death of your friends?! I will give you twenty-four hours to decide and to give me your answer and I will not wait either."

I could not believe this why me, what did I do this time!. I don't know what to do I can't live with the death of my friends on my conscious. But I can't live to be called a traitor either.

Chapter three

"Hey Ulquiorra you need to think before you say anything because I could kill you if you talk about my friend that way." I said before I flash stepped away with Chad and Tatsuki in my hands.

I ran into Ichigo and fell on my butt.  
I apologize to him then walked right pasted him. I want to my house and put Tatsuki and Chad to bed and then heal them.

If I would of been faster Tatsuki would have not of been hurt it all my fought. I need to grow in power to help my friends, I am too weak now.

-a week later-

I went to find Rukia to talk to her about do some training in the Soul Society. To help me get stronger and how to better handle my powers.

But I could not find her so I went to go find Ichigo but his spiritual pressure was very low like some was trying to hid it. I follow his spiritual pressure to a ware-house.

And their is a barrier around it but-wait I can get through it which surprised me. I walked into the ware-house and down stairs into a training field.

Every one was looking at me in surprise look. They are wandering how got through the barrier, they look at me in fear of the unknown.

I told them "don't worry I am here to speak to Ichigo."  
Ichigo walks with me over by a giant rock.

"Ichigo I am going to train either with you here or at the Soul Society with Rukia. And it bit a question you have no opinion in the matter I am going to train whether you like it or not." I stated to him.

"So which one us it, Ichigo? I need an answer today. Not tomorrow because tomorrow I will be leaving to go to Soul Society." I said. "I need an answer please."

"Orihime please stay I can't protect you in the Soul Society." He pleaded.

"No I don't need your protect I, will protect myself, I need to get stronger without your help. I don't want to be weak Ichigo. I could not protect and she got hurt because of it. I want to be a stronger person." I told him.

(a/n: She does not know of the curse. The one that ties her to a human body only her falling in love will/would break it. )

_______________________________

Yeah..... Yeah I know cliffhanger but I won't be able to update till Monday comes. But I promise it will be longer than this chapter.

Should she go with Ulquiorra or stay on earth?

Who should she be pair with:  
•Ulquiorra  
•Grimmjow  
•Aizen  
•Ichigo  
•Toushirou

Maybe she should going to the soul society?

I needs some help please writer block!!!


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I can update this week because I have some test I have to take and I have to study for them to pass. any way i still idea's for my story please..


End file.
